


Bro

by eyitsame



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tried to be funny, except i never watched those videos, maybe inspired by youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyitsame/pseuds/eyitsame
Summary: “Bro, if you let me call you bro during sex, I’ll pour cereal first from now on,” Woohyun says with this smug look on his face because he knows Sunggyu will never agree to that.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse weird mistakes or cringy writing lol

“Bro, can you pass me the remote?”

Sunggyu looks up from his phone and pauses looking confused. “What?”

“Can you pass me the remote, it’s on the coffee table.”

“Uhh. Ok.” Maybe he’s hearing things.

Sunggyu ignores his confusion and leans over to grab the TV remote and tosses it over to Woohyun who’s sprawled across the couch on his side, head in Sunggyu’s lap, facing the TV.

“Thanks, bro,” Woohyun says casually, flipping through channels.

Wait, _what_? He’s definitely not hearing things.

“What?”

“What?” Woohyun turns to lie on his back. His face gives away nothing but innocent confusion.

“What did you just call me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You—you just called me something!”

“You mean bro?”

“Yeah! What’s up with that?”

“I can’t call a bro, bro?”

“Well. Yeah you can, I guess…” Sunggyu reasons, but quickly pulls himself together again. “But that’s beside the point. The point is, I’m not your _bro_.”

“Of course you are, bro, you’re always there for me. That’s like, the definition of a bro,” Woohyun counters in a tone that says, ‘why are we even debating this simple truth’.

“Woohyun, we’ve been dating for like, three years. I thought we were past the bro phase?”

“Hey! Are you suggesting our broship is a phase? That’s low.”

Sunggyu splutters. “I can’t believe you just said ‘broship’. Get off of me. I’m going out so you can go be weird by yourself.”

He pushes Woohyun’s head off his lap, gets up, and drops his head back onto the couch. Before he can walk away, Woohyun grabs his wrist and sits up, a comically mournful expression on his face.

“Bro, don’t leave me! Your bro points are dropping like hot potatoes right now!”

“Oh my god, what are bro points?” Sunggyu can’t help himself from laughing at that, which causes Woohyun to use the moment of weakness to pull him back onto the couch.

“It’s a measure of our broship, and it’s not looking good right now.” Woohyun feigns seriousness, although it’s really hard to take him seriously when he’s using words like _broship_ and is obviously trying not to laugh.

“Ok well, maybe when our ‘bro points’—” he air quotes that, “drop to zero, we can go back to being boyfriends. For now, I’m gonna go out and pick up some groceries, and maybe check out the new cafe or something. Things I wouldn’t do with a ‘bro’.”

“Take me with you,” Woohyun whines, and just when Sunggyu seems like he’s about to agree, like he thinks his threat has snapped Woohyun out of this weird bro thing, he adds, “bro.”

Sunggyu groans and turns away. Even without looking he knows there’s an annoying smirk on Woohyun’s face.

“Well, since I’m _not_ your bro, I’m just going to leave now. Alone.” He starts walking to the door.

“Are you really gonna leave me bro?”

“Oh my god—what’s gotten into you? Are you sick? Why are you doing this?”

“Well, since you’re a guy and we’re closer than friends, we’re basically brothers. So I’m calling you bro.”

_Basically brothers?_

“Wait. Don’t tell me. Is this your weird way of breaking up with me?” He’s mostly joking because he’s pretty sure Woohyun wouldn’t break up with him like this, all cheerful and laughing.

Woohyun looks surprised, too. 

“What? No no, of course not. No way!”

Despite being unsurprised, Sunggyu breathes out a small sigh of relief.

“Urgh, you mean I’m stuck with you?” He jokes, but feels a little bad because Woohyun looks a bit sorry too, so he makes his way back to the couch and gives Woohyun a quick peck on the lips. “But seriously, what’s going on, why are you being weird?”

Woohyun giggles again and leans in to kiss Sunggyu. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” And just when Sunggyu thinks it’s over again, he adds, “bro,” before leaning away and turning back to the television. Goddamn, his sorry expression was just an act. “Remember to pick up some cereal, we just ran out!”

Sunggyu’s left standing there flabbergasted. 

_Whatever, I’ll leave him to stew in his weirdness for now_ , Sunggyu thinks, resigned. He grunts in acknowledgment and walks back to the door.

When Sunggyu leaves a few moments later, Woohyun can’t help but burst into a fit of giggles on the couch, squirming around in laughter. He pulls out his phone and sends a text.

To: Sungyeol

omg im dying he’s so confused

From: Sungyeol

myungsoo had a mental breakdown LOL

dude did you film it

pls tell me you filmed it

To: Sungyeol

i set up a camera but haven’t checked the footage

plus it’s not over

you got L-ssi on camera right?

dude we gotta watch this stuff later

with everyone

From: Sungyeol

omg yeah lol they’re gonna be so pissed

the things we do for comedy

we’re practically martyrs

sacrificing ourselves for entertainment

To: Sungyeol

ikr we’re geniuses

Not much later, Sunggyu comes back with three bags of groceries in one hand and two coffees in the other, which he places on the kitchen island. He sees Woohyun still on the couch, so he grabs the newly purchased box of cereal and throws it on top of him, smacking him in the head.

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

“For being weird. It’s your favourite brand.”

Woohyun examines the box briefly and smiles. “Aw, thanks bro.”

At that, Sunggyu groans loudly. “I can’t believe you’re still doing this. Oh my god. Please stop. Why are you calling me bro?”

“What’s wrong with calling you bro?”

“Woohyun. Literally, even calling me _hyung_ is better.”

“They mean the _same thing_!”

“No they don’t! Bro is like…homies. You don’t call your boyfriend a homie!”

Instead of replying, Woohyun just cackles and pours himself a bowl of cereal, _milk first_.

Sunggyu looks at him, disgusted but unsurprised. “I’m judging you so hard right now. I can’t believe I’m dating a milk first person. The blasphemy. This is even worse an offense than bro.”

He’s tried cutting off Woohyun’s cereal supply in order to correct his milk vs. cereal pouring order but he gave in too easily every time, so here Woohyun is, _still_ pouring his milk in before the cereal, the devil’s spawn.

“How are you more worked up about my cereal habits, _which are perfectly normal_ —” Sunggyu scoffs at that, “than me calling you bro? It’s just cereal, bro.”

“Don’t talk to me with your disgusting cereal crimes. And stop calling me bro!”

“Bro, if you let me call you bro during sex, I’ll pour cereal first from now on,” Woohyun says with this smug look on his face because he knows Sunggyu will never agree to that.

“Oh my god! Screw this, I’m outta here,” Sunggyu throws his hands up in defeat. “You can put the rest of the groceries away, _bro_.”

“Ew, babe don’t call me _bro_ that’s so weird! Is this some kind of kink?” Woohyun says through bouts of laughter.

Sunggyu picks up the nearest object—a tissue paper box—and chucks it at the younger’s head, before retreating to their bedroom and closing the door, shutting out the sound of Woohyun’s hysterics.

He sits on the bed, back against the wall, and hears the sound of the fridge door and various cabinets opening and closing. He snorts a bit, thinking about Woohyun’s antics. He’s annoyed and thoroughly confused, but it’s kind of cute. In a weird way.

The door clicks open and Woohyun joins Sunggyu, whose attention is now on his phone, on the bed. He angles his body slightly towards Sunggyu’s, and rests his cheek on the elder’s shoulder. He breathes out a puff of air onto Sunggyu’s neck.

Sunggyu swats at him halfheartedly. “That tickles,” he mumbles, still on his phone.

Woohyun lifts his head up. He leans in a bit and places his lips around the shell of Sunggyu’s ear and bites down softly. Then, he whispers, “Sorry. Bro.”

Woohyun’s survival instincts kick in instantly and he’s pushing himself off the bed and dashing out of the room, closing the door on a pillow Sunggyu throws at him.

Sunggyu gets up to follow him, picking up the pillow again as a weapon. When he comes out into the living room, Woohyun’s holding a camera and trying his hardest to hold it steady because he’s _shaking_ with laughter.

“I hate you. Is this why you’ve been calling me bro all day?”

“Hey, you love me. And it wasn’t the whole day, just the past 4 hours.”

Woohyun walks up behind Sunggyu and turns the camera onto themselves.

Sunggyu looks at the camera unimpressed but visibly fighting back a smile. Woohyun’s chin rests on Sunggyu’s right shoulder, and he throws his left arm over his other shoulder. Woohyun’s other arm holds the camera out in front of them. He’s still laughing and poking at Sunggyu’s cheek and body with his free arm.

“What kind of lame hidden camera is this? Did Sungyeol get you to do this?”

Hearing Sunggyu guess right makes Woohyun laugh even harder. 

“You were so confused, oh my god, you should’ve seen yourself. Actually you will see yourself, I’m sending this to everyone,” Woohyun gets the words out giggling.

“Yeah yeah, send it, the only embarrassing one here is you,” Sunggyu says, turning his head slightly to face Woohyun. At this, Woohyun lifts his head and gives him a quick peck on the lips. He moves from behind Sunggyu so that they’re facing each other and goes in for a proper kiss, and turns off the camera, the video going black.

* * *

“Is this really that funny guys? I was at an appropriate level of confusion given the situation,” Sunggyu complains as his friends laugh at him on the screen. They’re sitting on the floor in front of the couch in Sungyeol’s living room.

“Babe, that’s the point! Don’t worry it’s kind of cute,” Woohyun informs him, dodging the lighthearted slap aimed at his arm from Sunggyu.

“You have to admit,” Dongwoo adds, ”hyung’s annoyed reaction is the best. Myungsoo’s confused face, too!”

“Hyung. I totally get you. We were just being normal, these two are just being children. Honestly, it’s not even that funny!” Myungsoo, the only other one who’s not laughing, says grumpily.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re real normal,” This time it’s Howon speaking. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to be taking screenshots for meme purposes, so you two can go lament your lack of humour together. You know, like _bros_.”

Sunggyu and Myungsoo both groan.


End file.
